23 Cat
by Pocketface
Summary: This was supposed to be a fun trip to the mall. It wouldn't be  so bad, they'd just step inside the pet store. Stan always had a thing  for animals, and Kyle had to admit it was very cute. StanKyle slash


**Title:**  
23. Cat **  
Pairing:**  
Stan/Kyle   
** Rating:**  
PG (Fluff warning!)  
** Summary:**  
This was supposed to be a fun trip to the mall. It wouldn't be so bad, they'd just step inside the pet store. Stan always had a thing for animals, and Kyle had to admit it was very cute.   
** Disclaimer:**  
Stan and Kyle are © Matt and Trey. Kittens are © rainbows.  
** Author's Note: **  
Number 23 on a 100 Themes challenge. Cat. XD Just starting out, I thought I'd do some cute fluff. This is incredibly fluffy. And it's not just the kittens. XD Enjoy

* * *

"God, I can't believe you dragged me here. I don't even like pets!"

"Oh, shut up. You know they're cute." as if to illustrate his point, the black-haired boy picked up one of the fur balls and held it in front of his face, "Kyle, let me love you!" he cried in a sickeningly sweet high voice. Kyle rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was unmistakable. Stan peeked out from the side of the kitten, who was now mewling helplessly. He laughed, putting the kitten back into the enclosure with the other kittens. Stan glanced over the redhead on the other side of the box, gaze lingering longer than it should've.

"Look! That one looks like you, Stan!" Kyle was laughing now, and pointing to a black kitten who was sitting alone in the corner and cleaning himself. Stan scoffed, feigning hurt. He scanned the box, an orange-and-white striped kitten catching his eye. The kitten was hissing and batting angrily at another kitten, who was dark brown and surprisingly overweight.

"Yeah, well there's you and Cartman." he said, pointing out the kitten to Kyle and bubbling with laughter. Kyle looked for a moment, before frowning and crossing his arms over his chest huffily.

"Oh, it is not." As if on cue, the striped kitten promptly turned around and sat firmly, staring at the ground intently. It was obviously the feline equivalent of huffily crossing your arms over your chest. Kyle's arms fell to his sides instantly, opening his mouth to point out that that was _not_ the feline equivalent of huffily crossing your arms over your chest.

"Oh man, I think I love this cat." Stan cut him off, leaning forward and picking up the stripy kitten. The brown kitten watched semi-intently, and that was definitely the feline equivalent of a smirk. Stan held the kitten carefully, walking around the enclosure to show Kyle.

"Look how cute he is! He looks just like you!" Stan held up the cat, and Kyle looked down his nose at it, frowning slightly. The cat gave the look right back.

"He does not." Kyle looked away, back at the other kittens. He leaned forward, scooping up the Stan-kitten.

"If he's me, and this one is you, don't you think we shouldn't separate them?" Kyle said, grinning. Stan's grin was unmistakable.

"Aww, Kyle, that's so cute." he said, smile widening as he leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss. But at the last second he backed away and raised the kitten to Kyle's lips. Kyle jumped back, almost falling over. The kitten mewled in what could be disgust.

"Stan! Sick!"

"Ha-ha, you kissed a cat!"

"Dammit Stanley, I'm gonna kill you!"

"No! Think of the kittens!" Stan held the Kyle-kitten up, as if it's cuteness would defend him. The kitten hissed, and Stan couldn't be sure if it was because of Kyle's threatening aura or the sudden movement.

"Ugh, you're so immature." when Stan looked up Kyle was cradling the Stan-kitten and petting him haughtily. Suddenly the Kyle-kitten mewed loudly and the Stan-kitten looked up, searching for the other kitten before spotting him and mewing back. The two watched the kitten with an identical look of awe. Kyle broke into a grin and stepped forward, planting a quick kiss on Stan's cheek and whispering in his ear.

"I think they're in love." he said, and both boys peered down at the cats. Suddenly the Stan-kitten jumped from Kyle's arms, landing on the Kyle-kitten playfully. They watched with raised eyebrows as the kittens' playing bordered on softcore porn. If it hadn't been two kittens. Stan lifted his head, grinning mischievously.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." he said, dropping the kittens unceremoniously back into the box and wrapping an arm around Kyle's waist, pulling him close. He went straight for Kyle's earlobe, a place he knew to be sensitive. Kyle shuddered and Stan pulled away quickly, still grinning.

"Um, miss? How much are these kittens?" Stan asked a nearby employee sweetly, as if he hadn't just been seducing Kyle a little. It took Kyle a couple of seconds to recover, and when he did Stan was getting out his wallet.

"Stan-!" Kyle protested. This was supposed to be a fun trip to the mall. It wouldn't be so bad, they'd just step inside the pet store. Stan always had a thing for animals, and Kyle had to admit it was very cute. But- no. _'Five minutes_' Stan had said. And now Kyle was being roped into buying a cat that looked suspiciously like his boyfriend. Although, the damn thing had Stan's eyes and now they were staring up at Kyle, pleadingly. Kyle sighed haughtily.

"Well, I guess I always wanted a cat."


End file.
